This invention relates to batteries.
Batteries, such as alkaline batteries, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries include a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolytic solution. The cathode is typically formed of an active material (e.g., manganese dioxide), carbon particles, and a binder. The anode can be a gel including an active material (e.g., zinc particles). The separator is usually disposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrolytic solution, which is dispersed throughout the battery, can be a hydroxide solution.
Alkaline batteries include the conventional AA, AAA, AAAA, C, and D batteries commonly sold in stores. These conventional alkaline batteries include a cylindrical container containing a central, cylindrical zinc gel anode surrounded by a ring-shaped manganese dioxide cathode.
It generally is desirable for a battery to have a long life. One measure of the life of a battery is the length of time the battery can discharge under a given load before the voltage drops to an unacceptable level.
Mick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,205 ("the Mick patent") describes a battery which has an enhanced "service performance" (i.e., a longer life). According to Mick, the service performance in conventional alkaline batteries is limited by the restricted "anode-to-cathode interface area" in the alkaline batteries. The Mick patent gets around this restriction by replacing the center cylindrical cavity that, for example, is the zinc anode in conventional alkaline batteries with a plurality of cylindrical cavities that together make up the anode. By replacing, for example, a central zinc anode with a zinc anode including multiple cavities, the interface area between the zinc anode and the cathode is increased, providing the enhanced service performance.